De père à père
by Lightman5
Summary: Castle élabore un plan pour soit disant protéger sa fille d'une future menace. L'écrivain demande dès lors de l'aide à son vieil ami spécialiste dans le domaine. Bien qu'au fil de l'intervention de celui-ci, il s'apperçoit que tout ne se passera pas comme prévu et qu'il va vite s'en mordre les doigts... (Humour,Friendship,Famille)


Disclaimer**: **Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* et Castle ne m'appartient eeeet je ne touche pas de sous sous !

NOTE: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes précédentes histoires, Cal et Richard se connaissent et sont ami depuis longtemps. Tout comme avec le reste des autres **personnages de multiple série** (tel que mentalist, ,GA,Ncis etc...) qui **sont amis et se connaissent entre eux**. En résumé: Grand n'importe quoi XD Pour mieux comprendre lire Un mariage ordinaire. Mais pour cette histoire il n'y a besoin d'avoir lu mes autres histoires bien que j'y fasse des références^^ En gros **il n'y a rien de logique, **comme toutes mes histoires d'ailleurs ! :D Résumé des histoires précédentes: **Cal** et **Gillian** sont **mariés** et ont **deux enfants** Nicholas et Louise que je citerais dans l'histoire. Je vous le dit maintenant pour que vous comprenez par la suite :)

Ps:pour ceux qui me suive cette histoire ce situe juste entre Belle-maman le retour et Et pas de bêtise! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise et puis vous me connaissez...Toujours grand n'importe quoi ! :D

* * *

><p><strong> De père à père<strong>

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Soupira un homme inquiet en marchant de long en large dans le vestibule de son spacieux appartement.-Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il devrait déjà être là ! Continua de rager l'homme en regardant sa montre à fréquence régulière.

- Richard ! Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna une veille dame qui s'était approchée de l'écrivain angoissé.

- Rien mère ! Affirma t-il d'un geste de la main pour ne pas aller plus loin dans la conversation.

- Ah oui et c'est pour ça que je te vois tourner comme un lion en cage depuis plus de trente minute?

- …

- Donc à moins que tu éprouves un intérêt certain à la décoration de la porte d'entrée…J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te tracasse au point d'user mon parquet que je viens tout juste de cirer.

- Premièrement mère, Dit-il en indiquant le chiffre 1 de son pouce.-Ceci est mon parquet car ceci est mon appartement ! Et deuxièmement…,Continua t-il à dire en mimant le chiffre 2 de ses doigts tout en restant immobile quelque instant.-Je n'ai pas de raison à te donner !

- Richard Alexander Rodgers, je suis ta mère et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison !

- Hypothétiquement il conviendrait de dire: j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans "Ton appartement"!

- Richard…, Maugréa la vielle dame entre ses dents.

- Écoutes…, Souffla le brun en fermant ses yeux une seconde pour les rouvrir sur le visage réprobateur de sa mère.-Je te promet de tout t'expliquer plus tard ok? Mais pour le moment j'aimerais que tu retournes à tes occupations de…

- De ? Questionna la rousse intriguée quant à la suite de la réponse de son fils unique.

- De…Femme…, Puis voyant le regard noir de sa mère l'écrivain finit par dire:-Libérée !

- Mmmh… Fit dubitatif la veille dame en croisant ses bras contre son corps.-Tu me caches quelque chose Richard…

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, c'est totalement absurde, je…, L'homme ne pût finir sa phrase qu'il entendit soudainement son téléphone portable sonner dans sa poche. Il fit un geste d'excuse de sa main à sa mère, lui indiquant de patienter, puis prit le dit objet en acceptant l'appel pour le mettre au creux de son oreille.

- Allo?… …Attends deux minutes ! Dit-il brusquement en plaçant sa main sur le micro de son appareil mobile pour lancer un regard lourd de sens à la veille dame. Voyant ça, Martha soupira, roula des yeux puis disparût du couloir pour se rendre à l'étage. Enfin seul, Richard replaça son portable contre son oreille puis déclara exaspéré:-Mais t'es où bon sang ?!… …Oui je sais excuse moi…, Soupira l'écrivain en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez. - C'est juste que… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi , maintenant !… …Oui… …Ok à tout de suite. Sur ce dernier mot le brun raccrocha puis marcha avec lenteur jusqu'à sa cuisine ouverte face au salon pour y poser son téléphone sur le comptoir. Il s'adossa ensuite à celui-ci de ses coudes, alors que dans cette position il ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un regard rempli de haine en observant la scène face à lui. Quand tout d'un coup le son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout son appartement, le sortant ainsi de ses songes meurtrier. Et dans une précipitation non feinte il s'écria

-Que personne ne bouge! C'est pour moi ! Après quoi l'homme se mit à courir , ou à glisser pour être plus exact, jusqu'à son vestibule pour ouvrir avec précipitation sa porte d'entrée.-T'en a mit du temps Cal ! Fit intelligemment remarqué Castle en regardant son invité faire une mine incrédule face à ce constat.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu fais comme Patrick ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de trouver des vols d'avions sur un coup de tête ?! S'exclama l'homme en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

- Oui je sais ! Mais là ce n'est pas qu'une simple affaire de tasse de thé, là c'est vraiment très sérieux ! Suite à cette phrase le brun sût qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ses mots au vu du regard noir de son ami.-Enfin…C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je…, L'expert en mensonge appuya son regard sur l'écrivain lorsque celui-ci déclara avec une grimace d'excuse:-Vive le thé !

- Mouais…, Souffla Cal avec une petite moue de sa bouche avant de passer, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, devant le maître de maison sans son accord. Remarquant que l'expert en mensonge s'apprêtait à dépasser la limite menant au salon, Rick s'empressa de courir jusqu'à lui pour le prendre par les épaules et le plaquer contre un mur du vestibule.-Heu…Je sais que les écrivains sont parfois psychologiquement instable…Mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?! S'injuria Cal avec une mine stupéfaite alors que l'écrivain toujours les deux mains sur ses épaules continuait de le maintenir contre la surface dure.

- Chut ! Fit subitement Castle en plaçant son index contre sa bouche tout en déplaçant sa tête sur le côté pour y observer discrètement son salon.

- Je disais que Patrick était le plus cinglé de nous tous mais…je crois que j'avais tors ! Proclama Cal en observant l'homme brun entrain de plisser ses yeux de suspicion alors qu'il lui refit subitement face.

- Si je t'ai appelé c'est pour une mission de la plus haute importance ! Certifia Rick en encrant son regard très sérieux dans celui de Lightman qui pencha sa tête sur le côté à ces paroles.

- Oui je sais ! Tu me l'a dis au téléphone et c'est pour ça que je suis venu le plus vite possible ! Mais c'est quoi comme affaire au juste? Meurtre ? Vol ? Incendie ?

- Pire ! Assura Castle avec des yeux ronds.

- Un pyromane qui volait dans une maison lorsque sur un coup de tête il a décidé de tuer les personnes qui y habitaient en mettant le feu ? Proposa l'expert en mensonge avec désinvolture.

- Quoi ?! Fit Rick avec un air d'incompréhension avant de secouer sa tête pour alléguer:-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? J'ai dit pire!

- Ah parce que pour toi ça… c'est normal ?

- Pour un écrivain dans mon genre, plus rien ne peux plus m'étonner ou m'effrayer ! Sauf une chose…, Dit-il d'un ton énigmatique avant de tirer son ami par le bras pour lui signifier dans le silence le plus total de regarder d'un oeil discret son salon. Lightman fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension alors que Rick roula des yeux en le forçant à regarder là où il le désirait. Après quelques secondes, l'écrivain tira une nouvelle fois Cal en arrière pour se poster devant lui. Ce dernier remettant sa veste en place déclara:

- Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu maltraites ma veste comme ça Rick mais… Franchement tu peux me dire ce que je fiche ici ?! On doit pas aller sur une scène de crime ou un truc du genre ? Questionna l'expert en mensonge avec des mouvements de mains.

- Mais tu es aveugle ma parole ?! Elle est devant tes yeux la scène de crime ! Répliqua le brun offusqué, d'une voix aiguë, que son ami n'ai pas vu la même chose que lui.

- Heu…Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est ta fille travailler avec un garçon… Alors à moins que tu penses que cela soit un crime que ta fille travaille avec u… Cal s'arrêta subitement dans ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le visage dégoutté de Castle.-Attends…, Commença à dire Lightman en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en faisant un geste de sa main vers le brun.-Ne me dis pas que…, Déclara l'expert en langage corporel en scrutant le visage de l'homme.-J'y crois pas ! Rick ! S'écria presque Cal lorsque le concerné se précipita sur lui pour mettre sa main sur sa bouche afin qu'il ne puisse plus prononcer le moindre mot.

- Chuuut ! Fit Richard avec un regard en biais vers le salon pour voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas fais repérer.

N'aimant pas ses manières de faire, Cal commença à gigoter dans tout les sens pour se retirer de l'emprise de l'écrivain.

- Bon sang Rick ! Proclama Lightman en colère tandis que le concerné lui indiqua par des gestes vifs de ses mains de parler plus bas.

- Chuuut, parles plus bas ils sont juste à côté ! Ordonna l'homme en chuchotant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fais venir de Washington juste pour ça ! Chuchota l'expert en mensonge en serrant ses dents tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Écoutes je sais que…, Commença à dire Castle en essayant de calmer le tempérament impulsif de son ami.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai laissé ma femme et mes gosses seul à la maison, un jour de repos pour ça ! Continua t-il sur le même ton tout en s'avançant dangereusement de Richard qui reculait d'un pas à chaque fois.

- Cal je sais que…

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai dit à Gill' que je devais partir à New-York pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, alors qu'en fait il n'en n'est rien !

- Oui mais…

- Ne me dis pas que toi ! Rick ! Un de mes plus proches amis ! M'a menti !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! J'ai omis de te préciser certaines choses, nuance ! Corrigea l'homme en s'arrêtant de reculer sachant que s'il continuait il rentrerait dans le salon.

- Ne joues pas sur les mots Rick ! Riposta Cal avec impatience alors qu'il se trouvait à quelque centimètre du visage du brun bien que celui-ci étant plus grand, il devait lever sa tête pour l'atteindre.-Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il se passe quand on se joue de moi…, Marmonna t-il avec un regard appuyé.

- Heu…bah…, Bafouilla l'écrivain.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à mon mariage…

- Je…

- Tu veux la même décoration que Greg et Patrick ? Questionna Lightman la mâchoire crispée en lui présentant son poing. **_(Cf Un mariage ordinaire)_**

- Heu…sans façon…le côté Bad Boy n'a jamais été mon genre ! Réfuta ironiquement l'homme avec un léger rire dans la voix, ne faisant qu'accentuer plus si c'était possible la colère de l'expert en mensonge. Remarquant cela Castle s'empressa de lui répondre:-Écoutes Cal… Je sais que tu m'en veux…

Lightman ne répondit rien mais ses tempes se contractant à vive allure exprimaient déjà ses envies de meurtre. Il voyait déjà les gros titres: Un écrivain roué de coups par un expert en langage corporel. Le célèbre écrivain laisse derrière lui un livre inachevé et des fans inconsolables. Sa fille l'avait prévenu.

- Énormément…, Poursuivit Castle avec un air apeuré en songeant aux pensées qui pouvaient déferler à l'instant même dans l'esprit de son ami.-Mais sur ce coup là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Affirma l'homme aux yeux bleu en joignant ses mains avec un air suppliant.

- Tu… ! Ne trouvant pas ses mots Cal recula d'un pas et se passa une main lasse sur son visage lorsque Castle déclara:-Je te demande ça d'ami à ami!

- Ami à ami ! S'offusqua Lightman par ses paroles.-Non mais tu rigoles j'espère !

- Ok ! Ok ! De père à père ! Se rectifia t-il en plaçant ses mains en avant pour le calmer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te frapper ! Ragea l'expert en mensonge entre ses dents.

- Tu n'aimerais pas abimer ce si joli visage d'ange !

- …

- Excuse moi ! Tu sais que c'est plus fort que moi ! S'excusa piteusement le brun en mimant une mine désolée en regardant Cal faire demi-tour pour mettre sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas partir d'ici !

- Heu…Je…, Bredouilla Castle en cherchant ses mots.

Perdant patience Lightman décida d'enclencher la poignée de la porte lorsque Rick s'exclama en chuchotant:-Parrain !, Ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir en balançant ce mot, Cal se retourna avec lenteur vers l'écrivain et demanda:-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- Bah oui ! Parrain ! Proclama presque joyeusement Richard heureux d'avoir trouvé cet argument.-Tu es le parrain d'Alexis ! Ce qui veux dire…

- Ooooh non Rick ! Rétorqua Lightman en lui faisant un signe négatif de son index.-Tu ne m'entraînera pas sur ce terrain là !

- Tu as juré de la protéger !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Riposta t-il en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- Tu l'as fait en ton âme et conscience !

- C'est du chantage !

- Donc…tu dois respecter tes engagements ! Sinon tu seras proclamé le pire parrain du monde ! Et même pire…de l'univers ! Affirma Richard en pointant son index en l'air avec un air très sérieux.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Fit Lightman scandalisé, les bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps, par ce piteux argument.

- Non…, Dit-il en déplaçant son regard de droite à gauche.

- Rick…, Marmonna Cal entre ses dents.

- S'il te plait Cal…, Le supplia le brun en imitant un mine de chien battu.-Tu sais ce que c'est ce genre de chose ! Ça vous prend au tripe jusqu'à plus sans défaire…

- Je sais j'ai deux filles j'te signale !

- Justement ! Et en tant que père…Et membre honoraire du comité…Des pères aux filles en danger…de mâle…boutonneux en chaleur ! Tu te dois de la protéger et de s'assurer de sa protection ! Déblatéra t-il en ponctuant chaque bout de phrase par un geste de la main.

- Tu viens d'inventer ce groupe ! Contra Lightman désabusé.

- Non ! Il existe vraiment ! Tiens…Billy Cyrus l'a rejoins il y a deux jours ! Certifia l'homme en se touchant mécaniquement l'oreille.-Si je t'assure ! Regardes sur les réseaux sociaux tu verras ! C'est en groupe en plein essor ! Des milliers de pères l'ont rejoins !

- Rick.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne sais pas mentir ! Réfuta Cal d'une mine ahuri.

- S'il te plait Caaal ! Je t'en pris ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Je nettoierais ta BMW !

- …

- Je mettrais Loker en personnage fictif dans mon prochain livre et il sera un psychopathe que je tuerais à la fin de l'histoire !

- …

- Je dirais à Greg que Patrick l'a traité de médecin incompétent ! Et comme ça on rigolera de leur dispute pour notre prochaine réunion tous ensemble !

- …

- Ouuh je sais ! Je te fais une dédicace spéciale sur mon dernier livre ! Gratuitement ! Cadeau ! Proclama t-il souriant avec un geste de la main. Remarquant que l'expert en mensonge le regardait toujours d'un air blasé, il émit une mine triste et déclara:-Je ferais tout ce tu veux Cal ! s'il te plait…

- …

- S'te plait…

Voyant le visage suppliant de son ami, Cal émit une mine d'intense réflexion lorsqu'il souffla:-Ok…

- Génial ! S'exclama heureux l'écrivain tout bas en ayant presque failli prendre son ami dans ses bras. Bien qu'il s'était ravisé dans la seconde en lui offrant qu'une simple petite tape amicale sur son épaule en ayant vu le regard assassin de celui-ci.

- Maiiis…à une seule condition !

- Tout ce que tu veux meilleur parrain de l'univers !

- Tu as une dette envers moi ! Que je peux utiliser à tout instant !

- Hmm…ça me semble juste ! Marché conclu !

- Bon, c'est quoi son nom au blondinet ? Demanda Cal en mettant ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Gabriel…, Marmonna Rick entre ses dents d'un air dégouté.

- Un ange blond ?! Dit Lightman amusé.-Bah mon pauvre t'es mal tombé !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Toi aussi t'en as eu ! Fit remarqué le brun avec une petite moue.

- C'est clair ! Et je ne les compte plus avec Emily entre tout ces Josh, Andrew, Dylan, Liam…

- Et bientôt ça sera au tour de Louise ! Ria légèrement l'écrivain.

- Mouais bah, le temps qu'elle grandisse j'ai de quoi préparer des plans pour faire reculer tous les garçons qui s'approcheront un peu trop près de ma petite fille. Railla t-il avant de passer devant de lui et marcher avec désinvolture dans le salon vite suivit par un Castle souriant.

- Alexis ! Dis bonjour à notre invité ! S'exclama joyeusement le père au côté de Cal alors que la jeune fille travaillant tranquillement sur le canapé ,en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme blond, releva sa tête avec rapidité.

- Oncle Cal ! Fit l'adolescente étonnée.

- Et bien… je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse de me voir ! Proclama l'expert en mensonge faussement vexé, en esquissant un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille venir à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi oncle Cal…, Répondit Alexis en sentant que ce dernier l'avait embrassé dans ses cheveux.-Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours contente de te voir ! Affirma t-elle souriante en reculant d'un pas de l'homme.-Je suis juste… assez surprise ! Papa ne m'a pas prévenu de ton arrivée. Dit-elle avec une expression interrogative.

- Cal…est là pour une affaire ! Expliqua rapidement Richard à sa fille en essayant de prendre l'air le plus convaincant possible.

- Ah oui sur quoi ? Demanda curieuse Alexis.

- Un homme qui se balade dans New-york et qui scalperait tout les blonds ! Attesta Cal avec sérieux en lançant un regard rapide vers le dénommé Gabriel. Dont ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux blond alors que ses yeux se dilatèrent de peur. Étape par étape…Songea Lightman un rictus plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Un scalpeur de blond ? Répéta la jeune fille incrédule.

- Yep ! Il se fait appeler le SSB ! Le Serial Scalpeur Blond ! Les initiales c'est juste pour faire plus cool ! Affirma l'expert en mensonge avec une petite moue de sa bouche avant de s'avancer vers un fauteuil et de s'y assoir abruptement, tout en regardant d'un oeil mauvais Gabriel qui semblait totalement paralysé sur le canapé. Ce dernier possédait un physique pouvant être qualifié d'apollon et son côté vestimentaire à la Fred Astaire rendait encore plus parfait le stéréotype du gendre idéal qu'il souhaitait faire dégager. Ce qui pour Cal était des plus suspect.

- Heuu et vous ne devez pas partir pour l'affaire ? Questionna l'adolescente interloquée de ne pas voir les deux hommes partir.

- Baah…on attend Beckett ! Répliqua le père en voyant sa fille froncer ses sourcils.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle ne revenait pas avant ce soir à cause d'une enquête hors de la ville, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit. Stipula la jeune fille.

- Oui…et bien…on l'attendra ! Lâcha t-il en passant rapidement devant sa fille pour se mettre debout au côté de Cal afin de lui chuchoter au creux de son oreille:-Pas de quartier et aucune chance de survie.

- Rick… Soupira l'expert en mensonge.-Tu sais à qui tu parles.

L'écrivain émit une mine de réflexion puis déclara: - Hmm…oui c'est vrai ! Il se redressa puis se frotta les mains avant de demander:-Alors les jeunes qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! On est entrain de travailler notre projet sur la constitution.

- Mouais…ça me rappelle quelque chose…, Marmonna Cal pour lui même en regardant l'adolescente se déplacer jusqu'au canapé pour d'assoir au côté de Gabriel.

- Humm…oui ! C'est vrai…mais maintenant que Oncle Cal est là ! Vous pouvez faire une petite pause !

- On a prit beaucoup de retard Papa ! Je ne pense pas que faire une pau…, La jeune fille ne pût terminer sa phrase que Cal l'en empêcha en déclarant dans une pose nonchalante:-Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

- Heu…moi ? Demanda Gabriel étonné de cet intérêt soudain.

- Non la reine d'Angleterre ! Répondit ironiquement Lightman en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Je…Bah… Bafouilla le blond déstabilisé.

- La couleur de cheveux c'est juste un style ou t'es toujours aussi lent ?

- Quoi ? Questionna le jeune homme ne comprenant pas le double sens de la phrase.

- Je vois…, Soupira l'expert en mensonge alors qu'Alexis fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.-T'as quel âge ?

- 16 ans.

- Tu fais un sport ?

- Du foot…

- C'est quoi le métier de ton père ?

- Banquier, heu excuser moi mais pourquoi vous…

- Tu préfères les films dramatique ou romantique ?

- Quoi mais…

- Réponds.

- Romantique.

- Salé ou sucré.

- Sucré. Répondit l'adolescent avec rapidité sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Elle embrasse bien ?

- Quoi ?!

- J'te demande si elle embrasse bien ?! Réitéra Cal en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- STOP ! S'écria presque Alexis en se levant d'un seul coup. - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Questionna t-elle en regardant l'expert en mensonge se détendre à nouveau dans le fauteuil en mettant ses deux mains en avant.

- J'fais connaissance c'est tout ! Se défendit l'homme face au regard meurtrier de sa filleule.

- On n'a pas la même définition du mot connaissance ! Répliqua l'adolescente en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- On ne doit pas avoir le même dictionnaire…, Murmura son père.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Demanda la rouquine en lançant un regard noir à son paternel.

- Heu…vous voulez une boisson chaude ?! S'exclama vivement l'écrivain en tapant dans ses mains.

Et voyant le regard toujours aussi sombre de sa fille, il pivota sur lui-même et affirma:-Je vais aller chercher des boissons ! Café ? Proposa t-il en se rendant dans la cuisine ouverte.

- Thé ! Répondit Cal en ne détournant pas son regard de Gabriel qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tout les sens, prouvant ainsi son malaise dans cette situation. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué pas au regard d'Alexis qui crispa un peu plus sa mâchoire.

- Je n'ai que le thé de Colombie de l'autre fois ! Proclama le brun en fouillant dans ses placards.

- De l'eau alors ! Répliqua Lightman en se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait bu cette mixture Made in Castle, il avait failli vomir dans l'avion du retour tellement ce pseudo thé était infâme. Cet homme n'avait aucune notion dans l'art du thé ! Seul Patrick pouvait le comprendre ! Et encore… Songea t-il en repensant à la dernière fois où il était allé en Californie pour goûter au soit disant meilleur thé de l'univers…(_Cf histoire Tout est dans le dosage, Crossover Lie to me*, Mentalist__)_

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que sinon on a du chocolat chaud ! Informa Caslte alors qu'il vit que Cal avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction pour lui jeter un regard noir.-Heu…ok…, Souffla le brun avant de demander vivement:-Et toi ma chérie tu veux quoi ?

- De la paix !

- Ah désolé, ça on en n'a plus en stock ! Répondit le père du tac au tac avant de dire:-Je vais te faire un bon café ! Tu vas voir, tu vas me remercier après ! S'enthousiasma l'homme dans son coin.

- Heu…Pourrais-je avoir un chocolat chaud Monsieur Castle ? Demanda poliment Gabriel faisant ricaner Cal.

À cette demande Richard ouvrit un placard et vit une boîte de chocolat en poudre, il l'a regarda quelque seconde lorsqu'il déclara:-Heu…on a plus de chocolat!

- Ah…et bien…

- Par contre on a de la grenadine !

- Bah…ok. Accepta le blond ne voulant pas contredire le choix du maître de maison.

- La boisson préférée de mes gamins de 10 ans ! S'exclama Cal dans un sourire faisant racler la gorge d'Alexis.-Bah quoi c'est vrai ?! Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge en haussant ses épaules tout en regardant la jeune fille se rassoir avec lenteur sur le canapé. Dont cette dernière ne coupa pas l'échange visuel avec son parrain qui ne quittait plus son sourire idiot sur son visage. Il se passait quelque chose…c'était sûr…tout ça n'était pas net…Songea Alexis en plissant ses yeux de suspicion. La question était:Quoi ?

- Un sucre ou deux dans ton verre d'eau ? Demanda Castle de la cuisine alors que Cal lui répondit avec sérieux:-Du poivre.

- Ok c'est parti ! Proclama Rick en s'affairant derrière le bar.

- Heu… Fit Gabriel en pensant que cet homme était vraiment TRÈS étrange.

- Alors…Gabi ! Déclara Lightman en insistant bien sur le diminutif avec un léger mépris sur les lèvres.-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Et bien j'ai toujours aimé la musique donc j'aimerais intégrer un groupe et…

- Oh un musicien ! Coupa l'expert en mensonge en changeant de position dans son fauteuil pour y croiser ses jambes et appuyer son coude contre l'accoudoir.-Tu joues quoi comme instrument ?

- Guitare. Répondit le jeune homme en pinçant ses lèvres tout en joignant ses mains entre ses cuisses, ce qui eu pour effet d'amuser l'expert en mensonge.

- Un guitariste ! T'as entendu Rick ?! S'exclama t-il alors que le concerné versait du café dans une tasse tout en marmonnant:-Moui…j'ai entendu.

- Tu sais que moi…Commença à dire Cal d'un geste de la main.-Dans ma jeunesse je faisais parti d'un groupe!

- Ah oui ? Questionna surprise Alexis qui n'avait jamais été au courant de ce fait.

- Yep !

- Et il s'appelait comment votre groupe ? Demanda Gabriel avec enthousiasme en adoptant une position corporel plus ouverte dû au changement de conversation.

- Les fous furieux ! Répondit l'expert en mensonge avec un énorme sourire.

- Les - fous - furieux ? Répéta la jeune fille incrédule.

- Ouaip ! Tu me crois pas ?!

- Toi jouer de la musique ? Avoue que c'est un peu surréaliste ! C'est comme si on disait qu'oncle Greg aime ses patients !

- Moui pas faux…, Approuva l'homme avec une petite moue de sa bouche pour ensuite alléguer:-Mais ce que j'dis est vrai ! Demande à ton père il faisait partit tu groupe ! Hein Rick ?!

À cette question, l'écrivain ayant fini de préparer les boissons arriva avec celles-ci sur un plateau et les déposa sur une petite table basse au centre, pour ensuite répondre: -Heu…oui c'est vrai !

- Tu vois ! Répliqua Cal d'un geste de la main.

- Tu faisais parti d'un groupe ? Toi ? Demanda la jeune fille perplexe à son père qui lui tendit une tasse fumante de liquide noir qu'elle accepta.

- Bah oui ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange ! Rétorqua t-il en donnant un verre de grenadine à Gabriel qui émit un rictus en prenant l'objet entre ses mains.

- Patrick et Greg en faisaient parti aussi ! On était très connu dans les années 70 ! Renchérit Lightman en haussant ses sourcils tandis que son ami lui donna son verre d'eau pour ensuite se rassoir à sa place. - Et la plus part des nos fan étaient des pères fous furieux qui n'aimaient pas les ados en chaleur s'approchant un peu trop près de leur fille… Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux en regardant avec attention Gabriel qui avala sa salive.

- Impossible ! Réfuta l'adolescente en posant sa tasse chaude sur la table pour y croiser ses bras contre son corps.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Cal curieux de cette objection.

- Dans les années 70, papa ne connaissait pas encore Gregory ! Car comme tu l'as souvent dit c'est toi qui les as fais connaître dans les années 80, lors d'une soirée de poker ! Où vantard comme tu es, tu n'avais pas cessé de proclamer haut et fort que tu les avais tous… comme tu disais déjà…, Dit-elle en essayant de souvenir des paroles de l'homme. - Ah oui ! Retourner leur poches ! Et n'oublions pas que papa à cette époque là, était plus occupé à draguer les filles dans les bars et à faire les pires imbécilités du monde qu'à intégrer un groupe de Rock…

À cette conclusion, Cal ouvrit sa bouche, pencha sa tête sur le côté puis bu une gorgé de son eau pour ensuite proclamer avec un air dégoutté.-Hey j'avais dit avec poivre ! Elle est dégueulasse ton eau ! Après quoi l'expert en mensonge s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa veste et déposa toujours avec dégout la dite boisson sur la table.

- Désolé. S'excusa l'écrivain en regardant son ami qui avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction.

- J'espère bien, parce que là, si tu ne sais même plus faire de l'eau ! J'sais pas ce que tu vas devenir mon pauvre vieux!

- Oui je sais ! Je mettrais plus de sel la prochaine fois !

- Mouais ! Fais gaffes Rick, à l'allure où ça va tu va devenir comme Loker ! Et franchement il y a de quoi avoir peur!

- Tu as raison, je te promet que je ferais mieux !

Gabriel qui écoutait la discussion surréaliste entre les hommes songea un instant qu'il avait dû atterrir dans une maison de fou ! Il ne voyait que ça ! Se disait-il en regardant consterné les deux hommes se chamailler.

- J'y compte bien parce que…, Commença à dire Cal vite coupé par Alexis qui déclara le regard noir:

- Arrêtez tout de suite de faire ça…

- Hein quoi ?! Fit soudainement Lightman en bougeant sa tête en direction de la jeune fille tandis que le reste de son corps était tourné vers Rick.

- Vos digressions ! Vous croyez que je suis bête! Vous utilisé des discussions stupides pour détourner le sujet !

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Cal faisant semblant de ne pas en comprendre en mimant une expression d'incompréhension.

- Je vous connais tout les deux ! Vous mijoter quelque chose ! Et je veux tout de suite savoir de quoi il s'agit !

- Tu sais de quoi elle veut parler ? Demanda Lightman à Castle qui haussa ses épaules.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Ok ça suffit vous commencer à…! La jeune fille ne pût finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner dans sa poche.

- Tu devrais répondre Honey ! C'est peut-être important ! Stipula l'expert en mensonge en pinçant ses lèvres tout en regardant la jeune fille serrer sa mâchoire.

- Vous….! Dit-elle avant de sortir avec rage son téléphone pour y découvrir le nom d'une amie.

- Je reviens… Mais vous deux… Fit-elle en les désignant d'un va et vient de son doigt.-Vous ne bougez pas !

- On ne comptais pas aller ailleurs ! Confirma son père en prenant la tasse de café de sa fille pour y boire un gorgée, alors que l'expert en mensonge avait mit ses deux mains en avant signe qu'il obtempérait.

- Mouais…, Souffla la jeune fille pas vraiment convaincu avant de mettre son téléphone au creux de son oreille.-Oui désolée…C'est juste qu'il y a mon oncle dingue qui est chez nous…

- Hey j'suis pas dingue ! S'écria faussement vexé le concerné en voyant la jeune fille monter à l'étage en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens du haut des escaliers.-J'suis juste… moi !

- Pléonasme ! S'écria l'adolescente avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

- J'ai l'impression de voir Em' parfois… Marmonna Cal pour lui même.

- Elle sont toujours ensemble donc c'est sûr qu'elles se ressemblent un peu…

- Pas faux !

- Bon parlons de chose sérieuse maintenant ! Proclama Castle en fixant Gabriel qui buvait tranquillement sa grenadine.

- Ah bon ?! Parce que jusqu'à présent pour toi, on ne parlait pas de chose sérieuse ! S'offusqua Lightman par de tel propos.

- Cal…tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Répliqua l'écrivain les dents serrés en désignant d'un regard insistant le jeune homme blond.

- Mouais…bah c'est parti alors !

- Il est tout à toi ! Certifia Castle exalté quant à la suite des événements.

- Tu veux quelle méthode ? Parce que j'en ai plusieurs en stock !

- N'importe ! Mais pas trop douloureuse non plus sinon elle va m'en vouloir à mort !

- Comme tu veux ! Mais ce sont les plus douloureuses qui sont les meilleures et je parle en tant qu'expert !

- Je sais… Rhâaa j'aurais bien voulu mais après Alexis me ferra la tête pendant plusieurs jours et franchement… J'ai pas envi de revivre ça ! Dit-il avec un air très déçu.

- J'comprend ! C'est toi qui vois ! Bon bah finissons-en parce que là je commence à m'ennuyer !

Gabriel qui jusque l'à avait écouté la conversation depuis le début, avait failli s'étouffer avec sa grenadine lors des dernières paroles prononcées. C'est donc apeuré qu'il se leva brusquement en déclarant d'une voix légèrement tremblante:-Heu excusez moi ! J'ai oublié…que… que ma mère m'attend à la maison…je dois aller la rejoindre…Vous pouvez dire à Alexis qu'on bossera le dossier demain !

Voyant que le jeune homme commençait à s'en aller, Castle l'intercepta et se plaça face à lui pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

- Houlà ! Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça Brad Pitt ?!

- Je vous l'ai dit ma mère m'attend et je…, Balbutia anxieux le jeune homme.

- Gabi, Gabi, Gabi… Tu crois que c'est vraiment très prudent de partir comme ça en sachant que le scalpeur de blond traîne toujours dans les parages ? Proclama Lightman les deux mains jointes en formes de pyramide comme essayant d'imiter un personnage dans un vieux film de parrain de la mafia.

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Et pour ta sécurité tu devrais rester ici ! Renchérit Richard en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

- Et surtout d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire… Il adore les blonds aux cheveux gominé dans ton genre…, Attesta Cal toujours assis dans son fauteuil.-SI j'étais toi je ne me risquerais pas à sortir ! M'enfin tu fais comme tu veux… Si ta mère aime le look chauve…, Continua t-il à dire en buvant une autre gorgée de son eau avec une mine dégoutté.

Gabriel avala sa salve et déclara perturbé:-Je crois…je crois que je vais rester ici si cela ne vous dérange pas monsieur Castle…

- Sage décision ! Proclama l'expert en mensonge heureux tandis que Richard poussa le jeune homme à se rassoir sur le canapé, pour ensuite lui même se rassoir sur un fauteuil. -Bon commençons ! Parce que mon prochain vol est dans…, Cal regarda sa montre et répondit:-1h ! Ce qui veux dire qu'on va devoir le faire à la méthode expresse ! Ça me désole autant que toi Rick mais malheureusement on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut ! Bref, Gabi regarde moi dans les yeux et je veux qu'à la prochaine question tu me mentes!

- Quoi? Demanda interloqué le blond à cette curieuse demande.

- Fais ce que je te dis c'est tout !

- Écoutes-le ! Renchérit Castle le visage presque sévère.

- Heu…O—K…, Accepta t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Es-tu une fille ? Demanda Cal.

- Je…

- Réponds !

- Heu…Oui !

- Ok ! C'est bon… Dit l'expert en langage corporel en penchant sa tête sur le côté:-Est-ce que tu trouves Alexis belle ?

- Mais pourquoi….

- Tututu je pose les questions tu y réponds ! Fais gaffe parce qu'à cette heure-ci ça m'étonnerais pas que le scalpeur arpente les rues ! T'habites où?

- La 5 ème avenue…

- T'as pas de chance mon vieux, c'est là où il adore circuler en plus ! Alors ?!

- Alors quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu trouves Alexis belle ?!

Voyant le regard que Castle portait sur lui, les pupilles de l'adolescent se dilatèrent de peur et il proclama d'une voix incertaine tout en se massant furtivement son cou:-Non !, Puis remarquant le regard choqué de celui-ci il répondit avec précipitation:-Enfin oui ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Votre fille est très sexy monsieur Castle ! Tenta t-il de se rattraper alors que l'écrivain serra ses poings de rages.-Heu non ! Enfin… je…

- Deuxième question ! T'as déjà fumé ?

- Oui…

- Drogue ?

- Jamais ! Affirma le blond en se touchant l'oreille.

- Joint ?

- Je viens de vous dire que…

- Ouais il a déjà fumé mais pas beaucoup je pense que c'était juste pour s'amuser. Affirma Cal alors que Rick plissa ses yeux de suspicion.

- Mais je…

- Troisième question t'as déjà couché ?

- Quoi ?! Dit offusqué le jeune homme par de tel question.

- Réponds ! Sinon…,Fit Lightman en se touchant les cheveux pour lui faire comprendre le message.

Le voyant faire l'adolescent prit peur et souffla apeuré:-Oui !

- J'le savais ! Déclara l'expert en langage corporel amusé par ce petit jeu, ce qui n'était pas du tout la même chose du côté de Richard qui devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil des réponses.-Ouais bref…, Soupira t-il en ayant remarqué le visage furieux de l'écrivain.-Quatrième question ! Est-ce que tu prévois de coucher avec elle ?

- Avec qui ? Demanda le blond ne voyant vraiment où voulait en venir Cal.

- Ils sont tous comme ça… ou c'est juste qu'il est vraiment stupide ! Répliqua Lightman dépité par ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Je crois qu'il est vraiment stupide ! Réponds à la question !

- Mais de quoi vous parler ?!

- C'est pas vrai…, Souffla exaspéré Cal avant de prendre une pose plus dominatrice dans son fauteuil et de demander d'un geste de la main:-Est-ce que t'as envie de coucher avec Alexis ?!

Déstabilisé par la réponse, le jeune homme pris son verre de grenadine et commença à le boire d'une seule traite alors que des gouttes de sueurs commençait à perler de son patience. Cal se leva d'un seul bond et s'approcha de l'adolescent pour mettre son visage à quelque centimètre du sien afin de lui souffler:-Tu sais je peux être quelqu'un de très gentil…Mais lorsqu'on s'approche des personnes que j'aime…et surtout de ma petite filleule sans défense, j'ai tendance à perdre un peu les pédales…donc j'te conseille vivement de répondre à la question…Sinon crois moi que tu vas te demander qui a éteint la lumière.

- Et même qui a coupé le courant…, Rajouta Castle d'un ton glacial qui s'était lui aussi levé pour se trouver dans la même position que son ami.

- Alors…, Soupira Lightman en déplaçant son regard sur le visage apeuré du jeune homme blond.

- Je…Je…

- Il bégaye ! Ça veut dire qu'il ment ! Proclama Richard n'en pouvant plus de cette absence de réponse, bien que cet argument n'avait rien de valable dans le contexte présent.

- Ça veut surtout dire qu'il a peur ! Rétorqua une voix féminine derrière les deux hommes.

Reconnaissant la voix l'écrivain ferma ses yeux et baissa sa tête de dépit.

- Elle ne devait pas revenir ce soir ? Questionna Lightman en lançant un regard inquiet à son ami qui se passa une main dans les cheveux toujours dans la même position.

- Si…

- Eeet… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- ELLE est là parce qu'elle a clos l'enquête plus rapidement que prévu, sans l'aide de son compagnon puisque soit disant Monsieur l'écrivain avait déclaré être tellement malade qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever de son lit ! ELLE aimerait aussi savoir pourquoi celui-ci est debout parfaitement en forme à faire mumuse avec son ami ! Et enfin ELLE aimerait savoir ce que Cal fait ici ?!

- Chérie ! S'exclama faussement joyeux Castle en se retournant face à leur interlocutrice qui avait les bras croisés contre son corps, portant un regard insistant sur les deux hommes.

- Salut Kate ! Proclama Lightman souriant en voyant le visage réprobateur de la jeune femme lui faisant automatiquement perdre son sourire enjoué.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Affirma l'écrivain avec un mine circonspecte.

- Mais je n'attend que ça…

- En fait…Tu vas rire… C'est une histoire amusante…

- Ne jamais commencer par ça…, Souffla Cal à son ami, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, en commençant à éprouver un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures.

- Merci du conseille Cal…, Marmonna l'écrivain avec ironie.

- Pas de quoi. Répliqua t-il.

- Alors ? J'attend ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as menti en me disant être tellement malade que tu ne pouvais pas bouger de ton lit, alors que je te vois debout en parfaite grande forme avec Cal !

- Et bien…en fait… dès que tu es parti… bizarrement je me suis senti nettement mieux ! Et vu que je ne voulais pas t'embêter à faire un demi-tour pour venir me chercher, je me suis dit autant que je reste à la maison !

- Ben voyons… Et Cal ?

- Je lui ai dit de venir pour…, Castle sembla chercher ses mots lorsqu'il lança un regard désespéré au concerné afin qu'il l'aide à trouver un mensonge à dire à la jeune femme.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider Rick… C'est toi qui t'ai mis dans ce pétrin ! Pour une fois que je n'y suis pour rien…, Marmonna Lightman.

- Tu parles d'un expert en mensonge…, Murmura Richard amer avant de déclarer:-Si Cal est ici c'est parce que…parce que…, Cherchant toujours ses mots l'écrivain lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'exclama soudainement:-LIVRE !

- Quoi ?! Demandèrent en coeur Beckett et Lightman ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le brun.

- C'est ça ! Cal est venu ici pour récupérer le livre que je lui ai spécialement dédicacé ! Affirma Richard en s'approchant d'un meuble pour prendre un exemplaire d'un de ses livres qui trainait, depuis plusieurs jours, sur celui-ci.

- Vraiment ? Demanda suspicieuse la jeune femme en observant son compagnon donner le bouquin à Cal qui fronça ses sourcils en songeant qu'elle ne goberait jamais ça.

- Oui ! Cal est un fan absolu de mes ouvrages ! Autant de la série Derick Storm que Nikki Heat ! N'est-ce pas Cal ? Demanda Castle en lançant un regard appuyé à l'homme qui émit une mine dubitatif en observant la couverture du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Hein ? Fit l'expert en mensonge en relevant brusquement sa tête ne s'étant pas aperçu de l'intérêt soudain qu'on lui portait.

- N'est-ce pas que tu es un fan de mes histoires et que c'est pour ça que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour en avoir un exemplaire dédicacé ? Questionna à nouveau l'écrivain dans un sourire forcé.

Remarquant le regard interrogatif de son amie Kate, Cal toujours avec le livre dans sa main s'empressa de déclarer avec des mouvements de celle-ci:-Ouais ! J'suis venu exprès de Washington pour aller chercher… "Mort d'une reine…de promo"…, Lu Lightman sur la couverture du livre avec une mine interloquée tout en tournant lentement sa tête vers l'écrivain pour lui lancer un regard blasé, en songeant que c'était vraiment le pire titre qu'il n'ai jamais vu sur un livre.

- Tu vois ! Confirma Castle tout sourire.-Un vrai Fan !

- Et il ne pouvait pas tout simplement attendre les vacances de Noël en sachant qu'on s'y retrouverait tous pour les fêtes ? Cela aurait pût lui éviter le déplacement. Questionna curieuse Beckett.

- Ben non ! Je te l'ai dit c'est un vrai fan ! Et tu sais ce que c'est…Un fan frustré c'est pire que la grippe ! Ça gémi, ça pleure… Et puis c'est l'un de mes plus proches amis! Je voulais lui faire plaisir !

- Ta générosité m'étonneras toujours…, Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix en pensant que l'homme ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis comme ça ! Toujours à tendre la main vers mon prochain !

- C'est bizarre mais…la dernière fois que j'ai discuté avec Gillian, elle m'avait pourtant dit que tu n'aimais pas du tout ce genre de livre et que tu pensais que c'était pour des jeunes filles en fleur en manque de piment dans leur vie… Cal ? Déblatéra Kate d'un air inquisiteur.

- J'ai dit ça moi ? Dit Cal d'un ton aiguë en haussant ses sourcils tandis que Richard le regardait avec des yeux ronds, n'étant pas du tout au courant de ces pensées.

- Oui. Certifia la jeune femme.

- Bah comme on dit il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Répliqua l'expert en mensonge avec un léger rire lorsque tout d'un coup un silence pesant avait envahit la pièce.

- Combien il y a de tome dans la série Nikki Heat ? Demanda subitement Kate en regardant Cal.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? Questionna Lightman déconcerté.

- Si tu es un vrai fan comme tu le prétend, tu devrais savoir répondre à la question ! Alors combien?

- Heu…bah…, Alors qu'il songea qu'il était prit au piège son regard se posa soudainement sur le haut d'une étagère où il vit plusieurs livres empilés dont il pouvait y lire les reliures. Et comprenant qu'il s'agissait des livres en questions il les compta et affirma:-Cinq !

Étant la bonne réponse Kate serra ses dents et s'avança d'un pas pour ensuite demander:-Quel est le titre du premier tome ?

- Vague de chaleur ! Répondit Cal sans ciller en ayant lu le titre avant.

Toujours étant la bonne réponse Beckett s'approcha d'un nouveau pas et posa une nouvelle question:-Le troisième ?

- Froid d'enfer. Continua t-il de répondre en la regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle se trouvait désormais devant lui.

- Comment s'appelle le journaliste qui accompagne l'inspecteur Nikki Heat ?

Cherchant une réponse à cette question, Lightman pencha sa tête sur le côté, plissa ses yeux, lorsque Castle commença à marmonner un nom entre ses dents tout en faisant semblant de regarder les allant tours:-Jameson Rook…

Ne comprenant rien de ce que son ami lui racontait, il préféra se débrouiller à sa manière:- Je suis un pure fan ! Et je suis totalement offusqué que tu me poses ce genre de question Kate ! S'exclama l'homme de manière théâtrale en se touchant le torse.-Vraiment je… Je n'ai plus de mot tellement que …, Cal tourna soudainement sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désolation puis faussement vexé il proclama:-Je préférais partir que d'être traité de la sorte ! Alors si vous le voulez bien je crois que je vais par…, Faisant un pas en avant pour s'enfuir de cette situation plus qu'épineuse, Kate empêcha Cal d'aller plus loin en se plaçant devant lui.

- Son nom ! Réclama t-elle le regard noir.

Suite à cette demande, l'expert en mensonge qui n'était pas foutu d'en trouver un sur l'instant commença à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles:-Simth… Doe…Doson…Jackson…, C'était peine perdu se disait-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait à aucun de ces noms lorsque tout d'un coup quelqu'un s'exclama:-Jameson Rook !

Suite au nom scandé, toutes les personnes présentent se turent et tournèrent leur tête en direction de Gabriel qui était l'auteur de la réponse.

- C'est… le nom du journaliste ! Affirma le blond d'un geste de la main alors qu'il s'était levé de sa place.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Confirma Cal avec un sourire que Kate ne lui rendit pas.

- Tu en avais aucune idée ! Rétorqua la jeune femme presque choquée qu'il ne connaisse pas le personnage.

- Ouais…bah…, Mais comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'issu Lightman soupira donna le livre à Castle, tapota sur son épaule et lui souffla:-Bonne chance mon vieux !

Après quoi dans une totale désinvolture il se rendit dans la cuisine à la recherche de petits gâteaux à grignoter. Désormais seul, face à une Beckett furieuse, Castle ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprises quand sa compagne lui demanda froidement:-Je veux une explication.

- C'est à dire que…, Commença à dire l'écrivain avec une grimace.

- Je crois que je devrais partir…,Signifia soudainement Gabriel lorsque Kate le stoppa d'un seul geste de la main en lui indiquant de rester là où il était.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Questionna t-elle en encrant son regard de braise dans celui de Richard qui d'une voix mal assurée lui répondit:

- On…a… discuté !

- De quoi ?

- De… la vie !

Et pendant que Castle tentait de s'expliquer avec la jeune femme, Cal qui était revenu avec un paquet de chips entre les mains, s'était planté face à eux avec une totale aisance. Puis comme captivé par l'échange, il s'était mit à manger les petites choses salées une par une avec les yeux grand ouverts.

- Et tu as besoin de te placer à cinq centimètres de son visage pour parler de la vie avec ce jeune homme?

- Bah…c'est parce que… on voulait…

Cherchant ses mots, l'écrivain entendit soudainement le bruit d'une nouvelle chips croquée par son ami spécialiste en langage corporel. À ce son, Kate et Richard tournèrent lentement leur tête vers Cal qui émit un grand sourire idiot en les voyant faire.

- Con'f-tinuer ! J'trouve f'a pa'fsionnant ! Dit-il la bouche pleine en enfournant cinq autres chips dans sa bouche.-C'est'f encore" f'mieux qu'a la télé !

- Richard Alexander Rodgers ! Proclama mécontente Beckett.

- Oh-Oh… ça c'est pas bon du tout…, Se dit Castle en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être mieux courir vers la porte d'entrée.

- J'pense aussi que c'est la seule solution pour t'en sortir ! Confirma Cal en ayant vu la micro-expression sur le visage du brun.

- Dis moi la vérité !

- Quand on dit la vérité on est sûr d'être découvert tôt au tard…, Marmonna l'écrivain pour lui-même.

- Oscar Wilde ! Déclara Lightman ayant entendu les paroles de son ami tout en gobant une nouvelle chips.-Bien qu'il ne te sauvera pas sur ce coup là !

- Castle ! S'écria Kate perdant patience.

- …

- Tu ne veux rien me dire, très bien je vais le deviner moi-même ! Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec lui ! Proclama t-elle en se tournant face à Gabriel qui était resté complètement stoïque depuis le début l'échange.-Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Gabriel…

- Ce ne serait pas toi qui devait travailler avec Alexis pour un projet ?

- Oui madame. Confirma t-il faisant légèrement rire Cal de cette politesse sans borne totalement risible pour sa part.

- Et où est-elle ?

- À l'étage, elle a reçu un coup de téléphone donc…j'attend qu'elle revienne…

Kate tiqua à cette réponse, sembla réfléchir quelque instant lorsque son visage s'illumina de compréhension.

- La'f t'es mort'f ! Déclara Cal toujours la bouche pleine, en observant le visage de la jeune femme qui avait sans pour le moins doute découvert les dessous de cette étrange affaire.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé ? Demanda t-elle en désignant Cal et Richard de son doigt. Alors que ce dernier regarda d'un oeil sombre l'adolescent qui prenant peur répondit:

- Heu…non !

- Donc c'est oui ! Ont-ils fait leur petit numéro de papa protecteur en te posant plein de question ?

- Non ! Continua t-il à dire alors que Castle mimait des menaces de mort avec ses mains.

- Castle…, Déclara Kate entre ses dents en se retournant vers l'homme qui fit semblant d'épousseter sa veste.-Ne me dis pas que tu as invité Cal pour qu'il fasse le détecteur de mensonge sur ce jeune homme ?!

- Bah… Non…

- J'y crois pas ! Tu as invité Cal juste pour que tu puisses passer au crible cet adolescent!

- Quoi ?! S'écria Alexis qui arrivait à ce moment là.-C'est pour ça qu'Oncle Cal est là ?! S'injuria la jeune fille choquée au côté de Kate.

- Ah non ! Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge d'un geste de la main:-Moi il m'a fait venir en me disant que je devais l'aider pour résoudre un crime pas pour une histoire d'ados en chaleur !

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.

- Merci Cal ! Proclama Rick avec sarcasme alors que le concerné pencha le paquet de chips en l'air pour y avaler les dernières miettes restés au fond et dire:-Toujours là pour rendre service!

- Je croyais qu'hier lorsque nous avions eu notre petite conversation, tu étais d'accord pour ne plus interférer dans les histoires de coeur d'Alexis ! Mais à ce que je vois tu m'as mentis une fois de plus, puisque tu as préféré mener ton petit interrogatoire sur ce pauvre jeune homme plutôt que de venir avec moi pour l'enquête qu'on devait faire ensemble. En me faisant croire que tu étais soit disant trop malade pour m'accompagner!

- Oui mais…, Dit Richard brusquement interrompu par sa fille.

- Attends ! Parce qu'en plus tu avais prévu un plan ?! S'exclama ahuri Alexis.

- Comprend moi…

- Tu me déçois Rick !

- Je te déteste ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! S'exclama furibonde l'adolescente.

- UNE FEMME À LA FOIS ! S'écria Castle en levant ses bras en l'air tandis que Cal hilare s'était assis avec désinvolture sur un fauteuil pour contempler la scène.

- Écoutez…Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Beckett… Je savais que si je te disais la vérité, tu aurais tout fais pour que je vienne avec toi !

- Ça c'est sûr…

- Et Alexis… Ma chérie je suis aussi désolé d'avoir agit…

- Comme un abruti ! Termina la jeune fille acerbe pour son père.

- Heu non… Plutôt comme un père protecteur qui aime son enfant ! Rectifia l'écrivain.

- Faire passer un garçon au détecteur de mensonge en lui faisant peur... Moi j'appelle ça être un abruti !

- Hey ! On ne critique pas mes méthodes ! S'offusqua Cal les bras écartés.

- Parlons en de tes méthodes ! Comment tu as pu te laisser embarquer dans cette histoire ?! Questionna furieuse la jeune fille en faisant face à son parrain.

- J'l'ai fais parce que…, Fit-il avec des gestes vague de ses mains sous le regard insistant de l'adolescente.-Parce que J't'aime voilà tout ! Et en tant que parrain je dois surveiller tes fréquentions !

- Non mais je rêve ! Vous êtes impossible touz les deux ! Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous ne me faite pas confiance et que je pourrais couché avec le premier venu?!

- Non ! Ce n'est ce qu'on a dit ! Réfuta son père en plaçant ses mains en avant pour tenter de calmer la jeune fille.

- Mais vous le pensez !

- Moi j'ai confiance en toi ! C'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance ! S'exclama Richard en désignant Gabriel qui avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Pareil ! Renchérit Lightman en se lavant d'uns seul bond.-Sa tête d'ange ne me reviens pas…

- Heu…Vous savez …, Commença à dire le jeune homme soudainement coupé par Alexis.

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ! Fit la jeune fille sentant les larmes venir.

- Mais…ma chérie ne pleure pas… Déclara le père avec une mine désolé.

- Ah bravo Rick ! T'es fière de toi maintenant ! Proclama Kate mécontente en prenant Alexis dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas… c'est juste que…je voulais te protéger tu comprend…

- Comment il a pu faire ça…, Souffla l'adolescente dans les bras de Beckett qui la berçait tendrement tout en lançant des regards noir en direction de Castle.

- Franchement Rick ! Comment cette idée a pu te traverser l'esprit?!

- Je sais, c'était stupide mais je voulais être sûr que le garçon avec qui tu sortais soit quelqu'un de bien pour toi…

- Quoi?! Déclara soudainement Alexis en sortant des bras de Kate.-Mais je ne sors pas avec Gabriel !

- Ah non ?

- Non ! Réitéra t-elle.-C'est juste un camarade de classe avec qui je travaille rien de plus ! Mais où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?

- Bah je ne sais pas c'est un garçon et…

- Et tout les garçons que je fréquente sont forcement des petits amis potentiels avec qui j'aurais envie de coucher?!

- Bah…

- T'es pas croyable !

- Ah ! J'l'ai déjà entendu quelque part celle-là ! Proclama Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un regard lointain tout en songeant au nombre incalculable de fois où Gillian lui avait dit ça.

- En clair tu comptes me faire ce coup là à chaque fois que tu me verras avec un garçon!

- Non ! Enfin ça dépend…mais lui il me paraissait louche !

- Louche ?! Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu vois un garçon qui s'approche un peu trop prés de moi !

- Heu… vous savez que ce n'est pas la peine de vous engueuler parce que…, Dit Gabriel une nouvelle fois interrompu dans ses paroles par Castle.

- Moui c'est vrai…

- Et de toute façon si j'avais eu envie de sortir avec lui, je l'aurais fais sans te demander ta permission !

- En fait je…, Fit le blond en essayant d'obtenir de l'attention.

- Parce que je suis grande maintenant et que je n'ai pas besoin de ta soit disante approbation pour sortir avec quelqu'un !

- Je suis quand même ton père !

- Hein ! Fit elle rieuse.-Et ça te donne le droit de me dire avec qui je sors ou non ?!

- Oui !

- Et bien non tu vois ! Si je veux sortir avec lui, je le fais ! C'est pas toi qui va me dicter ce que j'ai à faire ou n…

- JE SUIS GAY ! S'écria soudainement Gabriel.

À ce cri, tout le monde se mit à regarder avec surprise le jeune homme alors qu'un long silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

- J'vais… aller boire ! Les chips ça donne soif ! S'exclama soudainement Cal en marchant à reculons jusqu'à la cuisine.-Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Non…ok!

Pendant que l'expert en mensonge buvait au robinet ayant trop la flemme de prendre un verre, Gabriel déclara:-J'aime les hommes…donc c'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour savoir si je dois sortir ou non avec Alexis. Elle n'est pas mon genre… mon genre c'est plus…, Et dans un regard appuyé vers Castle qui n'échappa à l'oeil d'expert de Lightman, ce dernier commença à s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il avait avalé.-Vous ! Avoua l'adolescent d'un geste de la main vers Richard qui avait ouvert sa bouche et écarquillé ses yeux de surprise à l'annonce.

Ne voulant manqué pour rien au monde de ce petit spectacle en direct, Cal s'approcha avec rapidité de son ami totalement paralysé sur place. Il sorti son portable, activa le mode photo, fit un zoom, puis enclencha l'appareil pour prendre la photo du visage éberlué de l'écrivain.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama t-il en regardant la photo. - Il ne me reste plus qu'à la mettre dans mon album ! **(1)** J'crois que je vais peut-être la mettre à côté de celle de Patrick qui dort ! Ou celle de Greg qui fait une grimace de malade mental ! Je sais pas trop encore ! Ça mérite réflexion…

- Heuu…je crois que je devrais partir…, Souffla Gabriel en remarquant les visages consternés des personnes présentent.

- J'crois aussi ! Approuva Cal les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

Sans un mot de plus le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires, regarda une dernière fois le petit groupe puis parti en entendant Lightman crier:-Fais gaffe au scalpeur ! À mon avis à cet instant il doit être entrain d'aiguiser sa lame dans la 5ème avenu !

À ces paroles, le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de se toucher les cheveux en activant sa marche pour sortir avec rapidité de l'appartement.

- Bon et bien..., Fit Cal en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds en voyant que personne n'avait encore bougé depuis la révélation.-Mon avion part dans trente minutes donc… si quelqu'un pouvait me déposer à l'aéroport… ça serait chic !, Toujours aucune réaction en vue, l'expert en mensonge émit une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents et soupira:-O—k…

Lorsque tout d'un coup une voix féminine s'exclama dans les escaliers:-Ooh mais nous avons de la visite ! Richard pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu que Cal venait !

- Martha ! Proclama souriant Lightman en s'approchant de la veille dame pour lui dire bonjour.

- Comment vas tu mon cher Cal ? Demanda t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Très bien je dois dire…Et vous ?

- De même ! Mais tu sais depuis le temps, tu peux me tutoyer ! Affirma t-elle en posant une main amical sur son épaule.

- Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre !

- Difficile mais pas impossible ! C'est ce que je dis toujours ! Mais dis moi tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Heu… trois-quart d'heure tout au plus !

- Tu es là depuis tout ce temps et Richard ne m'a rien dit !

- Oh vous savez en parlant de chose et d'autre on n'a pas vu le temps passer ! Vous savez ce que c'est ! Dit-il d'un geste de la main pour expliquer ses propos.

- Oh que oui ! La dernière fois que cela m'étais arrivée, c'était le jour où j'avais eu une longue discussion avec le Dr Malard !

- Oui Ducky peut être très cocasse parfois…

- Cet homme m'a toujours subjugué !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Il a une telle ouverture d'esprit et une grande compréhension de la vie… Un grand homme!

- Je l'ai toujours pensé !

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Car je suppose que mon grand dadet de fils ne t'as rien proposé.

- Non c'est bon j'ai déjà…bu ! Et puis de toute façon je dois partir, il y a mon avion qui m'attend donc…

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? Demanda légèrement déçu la veille dame de ne pas le voir plus longtemps.

- Hé oui ! Ma famille m'attend et vu que je suis en repos, on va en profiter pour se retrouver !

- Aaah c'est une très bonne idée ! C'est très important de s'offrir des moments au calme avec sa famille ! Tu sais que dans la famille Rodgers, notre premier principe c'est la famille avant tout ! C'est pour cela que je dis toujours à Richard: Mon chéri il n'y a que la famille de vrai ! C'est elle qui te soutiendra et qui sera toujours là pour toi dans chaque moment de ta vie. Donc privilégie chaque instant que tu passeras avec elle, car tu en a qu'une seule !

- C'est juste !

- Mais toi aussi tu fais parti de cette famille mon petit Cal ! Affirma Martha souriante en tapotant la joue de l'adulte.

- Ouais…

- Au fait ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment vont Gillian et les enfants ?

- Gillian va bien, Emily travaille toujours aussi dur… Et Nick et Louise font toujours des bêtises mais ils se portent bien !

- C'est ça les enfants ! Ça fait beaucoup de bêtises mais nous en tant que parent nous sommes là pour les aiguiller dans le droit chemin ! J'aurais bien aimé revoir ces petits anges !

- Petits démons conviendrait mieux !

Cette remarque lui valu un rire de Martha qui lui demanda:-Richard m'a dit que vous fêteriez Noël à la grande maison cette année. C'est exact ?

- Heu..normalement oui !

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

- Je sais qu'il y aura les Jane, les Booth, House , le ncis au complet…

- Le Dr Malard sera présent ? Questionna la veille dame d'un ton soudainement intéressé.

- Heu…je ne lui ai pas demandé mais probablement que oui puisqu'il vient chaque année sans exception !

- Intéressant…, Marmonna la veille dame pour elle-même.-Bon et bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps mon petit Cal ! Ta petite famille doit t'attendre avec impatience !

- Ouais !

- Ça a été un réelle plaisir de te revoir !

- De même Martha !

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt et que nous pourrons partager pleines de petite anecdotes embarrassantes sur notre Richard…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'en ai de toutes fraiches en stock !

- Oooh j'ai hâte de les entendre !

- Je vous comprend…, Dit-il d'un air énigmatique en lançant un regard en biais à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Et bien…à bientôt et embrasses Gillian et les enfants de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Bon je vais appeler un taxi… en espérant qu'il puisse arriver rapidement…, Déclara Cal en sortant son portable.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre un taxi ! Richard va te conduire à l'aéroport comme un bon gentleman!

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en état de faire quoi que soit pour le moment…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Non rien…laissez tomber Martha. Je vais me dérouiller ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Tu es sûr parce que…

- J'en suis sûr ! Bonne journée ! Lui souhaita t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de faire la même chose à Kate toujours immobile.-Ce fût un plaisir de te revoir Kate ! Bien que j'aurais aimé que cela soit dans…d'autre circonstance dirons nous…

Après quoi il s'approcha d'Alexis, l'a prit dans ses bras bien que celle-ci était toujours aussi stoïque et lui dit:-J'espère que tu me pardonnera pour tout…ça ! Et j'espère aussi que d'ici Noël tu te seras calmer…N'en veux pas trop à ton père, il voulait juste te protéger et puis de toute façon j'ai de quoi le punir pour une éternité…

Suite à ces derniers mots, il embrassa la jeune fille dans les cheveux et fit désormais face à Richard en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain statufié:-Rick… Si tu m'avais dit au téléphone le plan que tu avais depuis le début en tête… Je ne serais pas venu ! M'enfin tu as bien vu ce que cela t'a offert comme résultat ! Bien que pour moi il soit splendide je pense que tu t'en voudras pour le reste de tes jours.

Cal avança ensuite sa tête au creux de l'oreille de l'homme et lui souffla:-Crois moi que la petite histoire que tu viens de vivre… Je ne vais pas m'en lasser de la raconter en boucle et en boucle… Mais saches aussi que dès que je vais traverser cette porte je vais m'empresser d'envoyer la photo que j'ai prise de toi lorsque notre petit ange Gabi a fait son aveux sur son véritable amour et ce à tout nos amis ! Et je pense que je vais commencer par Patrick… Et tu connais Patrick c'est celui qui de nous tous qui tient le plus longtemps un secret… À mon avis tu devrais te préparer psychologiquement ! Bref ! S'exclama t-il plus fortement en tapotant l'épaule de Richard.-J'ai été très heureux de te voir Rick ! Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Bon et bien… On se voit pour Noël alors ! Salut!

- Au revoir Cal et bon voyage !

- Merci Martha ! Répondit l'expert en mensonge d'un geste de la main dans sa direction pour ensuite se mettre à marcher plus vite vers la porte d'entrée. Comme si celui-ci connaissait la suite des événements qui allaient se dérouler.

- Patrick…, Murmura soudainement Castle pour lui-même en tentant de reprendre ses esprits sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Cal est un homme tout à fait charmant ! Tu aurais pu le raccompagné à l'aéroport Richard ! C'est ton ami après tout ! Proclama Martha en s'asseyant sur le canapé un magasine entre les mains nullement dérangé par l'immobilisme de sa famille depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Patrick. Répéta l'écrivain plus fortement lorsque tout d'un coup une expression de peur passa sur son visage.-Patrick ! Photo !

- Tu devrais inviter tout sa famille la prochaine fois ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Gillian et les enfants ! Ils ont dû bien grandir depuis le temps.

- PATRICK ! PHOTO ! S'écria apeuré Castle.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Richard ?

- PATRICK, PHOTO, HISTOIRE ! Continua t-il de crier lorsque soudainement complètement paniqué il commença à courir vers la porte d'entrée.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Demanda Martha alors qu'elle entendit la porte claquée signe qu'il était partit.-Bon et bien comme d'habitude tu te retrouve encore toute seule ma pauvre Martha… Soupira la veille dame pour elle même tout en lisant son magasine n'ayant pas fais attention aux deux autres femmes qui se trouvaient debout comme des statues au milieu du salon.

Lorsqu'au même instant, Castle se trouvant devant le porche de son appartement s'était mit à regarder par la rambarde de sécurité de sa cage d'escalier pour y distinguer une quelconque présence de son ami. Puis quand il vit celui-ci courir comme un dingue dans les escaliers, Richard prit peur et commença à dévaler les marches à une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante tout en hurlant:

- CAL REVIENS ! JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS NE DIS RIEN À PATRICK! S'écria désespéré le brun manquant presque de trébucher sur une marche.-C'EST UNE VRAIE PIPELETTE EN MOINS DEUX TOUT LE MONDE SERA AU COURANT !

- C'EST LE BUT ! Cria Cal hilare avant se sortir avec précipitation de l'immeuble alors que l'écrivain mit la vitesse supérieure avec un air des plus déterminé sur son visage.

Arrivant en fin au rez-de-chaussé, Castle fit un dérapage contrôlé puis ouvrit la porte du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il tourna ensuite sa tête dans tout les sens lorsqu'il vit enfin son ami marchant tranquillement sur le trottoir.

- CAL ! Cria l'écrivain pour que celui-ci vienne à sa rencontre. Bien qu'évidemment cela n'eu pas pas l'effet escompté puisque l'expert en mensonge à l'appelle de son nom s'était mit une nouvelle fois à courir tout en poussant quelques passants au passage.

- Alexis avait raison… J'aurais dû me remettre au sport l'été dernier…, Soupira l'homme pour ensuite se mettre à courir comme un chevronné après son ami, qui il devait bien le dire était beaucoup plus rapide que lui.

Et au moment où il vit que Cal avait sifflé un taxi à l'aide de ses doigt et que ce dernier s'était arrêté face à lui, il sût que tout était fini. N'abandonnant pas pour autant, Castle couru jusqu'au véhicule où l'expert en mensonge était déjà rentré et dans un dernier espoir il se mit à courir après celui-ci qui roulait à basse allure. Puis s'est totalement désespéré qu'il vit Cal tout sourire, à travers la vitre arrière de la voiture, en lui présentant l'écran de son portable avec la photo qu'il avait prise de lui. Sa vie n'allait être que pure enfer songea t-il dépité. Épuisé le brun s'arrêta dans course pour reprendre sa respiration tout en regardant blasé le taxi disparaître à un angle de rue. Le souffle toujours saccadé il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit un géant panneau publicitaire d'une agence de voyage.

- L'Alaska ? Ça peut-être une bonne destination… Et puis Alexis n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle voudrait voyager et voir d'autre horizon ! En plus il parait que ça va être la saison des baleines à bosses! Affirma t-il en commençant à marcher dans l'autre sens sous le regard ahuris d'un homme balayant la rue qui avait vu l'écrivain parler tout seul.-C'est bien l'Alaska…Souffla t-il avec une grimace de douleur sentant son dos craqué à chaque pas.-Le sport c'est vraiment pas pour moi…,Déclara t-il en se touchant le bas des reins. -Je sens que je vais devoir demandé un massage spécial Beckett en rentrant! Enfin… Si elle ne me tue pas avant…

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Ne pas appeler Cal pour des affaires d'ados en chaleur sinon… on y récolte le prix ! Pauvre Castle…il va en baver à Noel…XD

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>L'album photo est sur mon site pour ceux qui me suive :D

L'histoire de Noël multi-crossover est en cours d'écriture, grand n'importe quoi comme d'hab ^^


End file.
